Parasol
by Blackfang64
Summary: Why is she always carrying that thing I wonder? Every Tuesday she comes by, what is it about her that has captivated my attention? ShizX? oneshot, read to find out who it is


**Author: An idea with a little twist, hope you like it! **

_Why does she carry it I wonder? _

The woman's eyes watched the brunette haired woman go by in the distance.

_Every Tuesday she comes by. _

Her eyes followed the woman's every move but on top of that her eye was focused on the parasol.

_Why does someone like her carry something like that? _

She stared closer underneath the purple and white striped parasol at the woman's eyes. The colour of crimson could be seen from where she sat which sent a shiver down her spine. What scared her more was that the pair of eyes looked over at her.

_Oh crap she saw me, act natural. _

Flipping the newspaper in front of her covering her face she tried to act natural. She felt sweat running down her neck, her eyes shaking nervously and her skin turning pale.

_I don't know why, but every time she comes by my heart begins to stop. I don't know what it is that captures my attention, but whenever she's there I feel... happy. _

Lowering her newspaper she looked to see the woman was gone.

_I wonder, does this make me a stalker or something? _

**Next week... **

The woman looked side to side in panic. Staring down at her watch she kept her eyes focused on the little hand.

_Where is she? Its eleven thirty-seven and she still haven't come yet. _

"Excuse me, would you perhaps be looking for me?" the woman held her breath back. Slowly lifting her head up she felt her eyes locking contact with the woman's own causing her mouth to swallow hard.

_Oh crap she's here, in front of me too! _

"E-er yeah, I mean no, I mean..." she stuttered on her words trying hard to find a good excuse while twiddling her fingers. She stopped to hear the sound of laughter.

_Is she laughing? _

"Ara, you're really cute when you blush like that" the woman looked down upon her cheeks noticing the redness increasing. "Forgive me, I'm Fujino Shizuru may I ask whose pretty face this belongs too?"

_Her voice sound so soothing, I could fall asleep to it. Quick girl, remember your name, remember!_

"S-S..." taking a deep breath in, she kept her eyes on Shizuru. "Suzushiro Haruka, it's nice to meet someone as beautiful as you" Haruka slammed her hands onto her mouth at the realization of what she had just said.

_Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! _

Shizuru chuckled at the sight of Haruka turning a dark blood red from embarrassment. "Well at least your honest, I like that" Haruka checked to see that the brunette was smiling warmly to her.

_This is your chance, go on tell her! _

"Tell her what?" Haruka asked herself out loud taking no notice that Shizuru had heard her.

_Ask her out. _

"What?!" Haruka screamed out loud.

"Is something wrong?" Haruka froze on the spot, slowly turning her head she looked to see that the brunette had indeed listened to what she was yelling.

"Um...w-well I was just wondering if..." Haruka began to play with her fingers keeping her eye focus on them. "If you would have a cafe or something with me"

"Do you mean coffee?" Haruka pouted at her correction. "Ara ara, so cute" Haruka blushed.

"Yeah anyway, do you want to go have something or not?" Haruka crossed her arms trying to act strong.

"Hm, sure if Haruka will give me something in return"

"What's hat?" Haruka's eyebrow raised high due to her curiosity.

"I think you meant to say 'that'"

"That's what I sa-" Haruka was cut off by the woman as she had learned in capturing the girl's lips in a kiss. The warm blush returned upon Haruka's cheeks except this time, she wasn't going to let the girl have all the fun with it. Shizuru lowered the parasol beside the two covering them whole from anyone passing by.

_So that's why she has it. _

**End **

**Author: Ha, ShizuruHaruka pairing to the max! Well not really, but still. I think we need more ShizHar fics, but who is going to write them is the question. Originally I was going to use Chie but Haruka sounded better, I apologise if Haruka's character was a little OOC. Read and review if you liked it.**


End file.
